


My Dearest Victor

by RayRuteru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Love, Pair Skate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRuteru/pseuds/RayRuteru
Summary: Yuuri's love spilled out for Victor.





	My Dearest Victor

**Author's Note:**

> I was board, sorry this story probably sucks.😓

Love has no bounds. I never knew how much love there could be between two people. It's hard to love someone when you have a hard time loving yourself. Until I met him. I feel as though everything is easier when he is by my side. The moments when I feel like I can't breathe become bearable to nonexistent. Smiling is easier, no longer painful to put on a fake face. I can smile with ease and without feeling like I'm suffocating. When he walks in the room it's like an ocean breeze washes over me. He makes everything brighter. When he smiles my entire being lights up. He makes me happier than anything in the world. His eyes are like icy Crystal Blue Pools. When his eyes meet mine I'm captivated in these pools of crystal. His smile elights my own smile to break through my anxiety. He is my entire world, my idol, my lover, my best friend, my coach, and my lifelong partner.  
  
"Now everyone please welcome to the ice, Victor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov!" says the announcer for the Grand Prix final.  
  
It's our last time performing at the Grand Prix, so the competition has granted us permission to do a pair skate for no points. Our performance commences and I take off into the performance by myself, till suddenly I am united with my beloved Victor on the ice. Together we skate and in capture the audience in our love that lives in our skating. When the song finishes and we conclude our dance on ice the audience breaks out in a course of applause. None of that matters to me though. The only thing that matters to me is my lovely Victor, who Smiles at me. With that smile I fall in love with him all over again, and I will continue to fall in love with him for eternity. My dearest Victor. My world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my crappy story!!!!! Many thanks!!!


End file.
